


Tap your way into my heart

by Silver85



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Morse Code, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver85/pseuds/Silver85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Prompt:  “I use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in () is the conversation in morse code.

Tumblr Prompt :  “I use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt” au

Carmilla loved history and was easily, her favorite class of the day.  It was three weeks into the new school year. She was finally a senior and would only have to deal with this high school bullshit for just a few more months. It would be more tolerable if it was for the ridiculous seating arrangement Mr. Harrison decided to put them in. Having the seats grouped in fours where she had to stare directly at two idiots and be unreasonably close to the third person, was going to drive her insane before the senior activities would. 

She’d given up on learning anything in this class. She’d already read most of the textbook, covering the sections in the syllabus and skimming over the rest. Anything Mr. Harrison was saying at the front of the classroom wasn’t being heard. She had to actively shut down her awareness of her surroundings or else she would have punched in the football puppies face from where he sat ogling her. Why did he have to be the one to sit directly in front of her? She would have much rather had the tiny one beside her to sit across from. It would have been a much more appreciated view. 

Laura Hollis. Tiny, over excited most times, addicted to those soft chewy cookies, and always surrounded by the lumbering red giant. Carmilla knew her hatred of Danny Lawrence, soccer captain queen, was entirely jealously based. She couldn’t give two shits about big red, except that Danny was dating Laura. Laura, the girl Carmilla has had a crush on since the middle school dance where Laura had shared her last cookie with her. The girl Carmilla was now only inches from everyday until graduation. 

She was blissfully in another world; sketching out the next comic she’d thought of the previous night when she’d been avoiding her family by pretending to have homework. She was leaned back in her chair, notebook propped against the edge of her desk when movement kept catching her eye. The person sitting next to Kirsch and across from Laura, kept tapping on the front corner of their desk. She couldn’t remember their name immediately, but knew they went by they/them pronouns. Just as she was about to snap she glimpsed Laura tapping at the top corner of her desk too. Seriously, did these dumb wits not care about annoying everyone around them? 

It wasn’t until the short red haired one seemed to tap out a response to Laura’s tapping that she caught on to what they were doing. Morse code! She contemplated calling them out on it but since she actually knew morse code herself, maybe it would be fun to listen in on their secret conversations. 

(Wait, what happened?) Lafontaine, as Carmilla finally remembered their name, leaned forward with eyebrows raised.

(She’s got a thing for Betty.) Laura was leaning one cheek against her knuckles and tapped lazily against her desk. If Carmilla hadn’t caught on to what was happening with Lafontaine's tapping she would have thought Laura was just bored. Carmilla decided to continue with her sketching, watching their fingers move out of the corner of her eye. 

(I thought you didn’t want to date Danny anyway?) Lafontaine asked. 

(I don’t.) Laura shrugged.

Wait? Did that mean Laura and Clifford weren’t dating? Her unrealistic fantasies of finally asking Laura out ran rampage in her mind. She shut every last one of them down as Laura had never really given her reason to believe that she knew Carmilla existed. Sure, they’d shared a cookie together years ago and have had few classes together since but never had they spoken. It was foolish to even daydream anyway. Laura Hollis was way out of her league. 

The bell rung and most everyone was quick to jump from their seats and rush out of the room. “Dude! That’s really cool,” Kirsch was leaning over and looking down at her sketch book. She slammed it closed and gave him a look she wished would kill him. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you snooping is rude?” She snarled a bit before thinking that probably looked very animalistic and morphed her face into a neutral displeasure. 

Kirsch had jumped back a few feet at her anger and lifted his hands in mock surrender, “I’m totally sorry, Carm sexy!” 

“Just don’t do it again, beefcake,” She swung her bag over her shoulder and took off to her next class. 

It was week later that Laura and Lafontaine had another secret conversation in their history class. She actually overheard part of it in the hallway as they were making their way in to take their seats. Lafontaine was trying to convince Laura to talk to someone. As they started up their secret language it seemed Lafontaine was continuing with that.

(Just talk to her already.) She could even see the irritation that Lafontaine was tapping with. This must have been a conversation they’d had multiple times. Carmilla pulled out her sketchbook to draw some more and to not seem so oblivious to ‘listening’ in on them.  

(No.) Laura tapped with one hand, writing notes with the other. 

(It’s our last year, you may never see her again. Woman up!) Lafontaine was tapping so hard that even Kirsch was looking at them weird. 

“Sorry Bro, but I’m trying to hear the lesson,” Krisch whispered so Mr. Harrison wouldn’t call them out. 

“Sorry Kirsch, nervous tick,” Lafontaine apologized. They didn’t communicate with Laura for the rest of the class. She briefly wondered who Laura was crushing on or maybe the Danny/Laura thing was more complicated than she was in the know about.

It was minutes before the bell rang when Lafontaine tapped out another message for Laura, (Talk to her or I will.) Laura paled and Lafontaine raised their eyebrows in challenge. After a minute Lafontaine turned to her, “Sup Carmilla”. 

She stared at them with confusion as Laura sunk a bit lower in her seat. Why the hell was Lafontaine talking to her? “Um, I know we don’t normally talk but you seem to have this history stuff down, right?” 

“You’re asking me if I know history stuff?” She was more than confused. Was Lafontaine really asking her that question or was Lafontaine talking to her because she was the one Lafontaine was trying to get Laura to talk to? 

“Yeah, history stuff,” Lafontaine stuttered a bit, having not thought this through. “We’ve got that big test next week and Laura here is having trouble studying. Maybe you’d be up for a study session?” 

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at the exchange, utterly confused. Maybe they were talking about her, even though that made no sense. Laura couldn’t possibly be too nervous to talk her. Sure, she normally kept an air of mystery about herself and was downright bitchy to everyone, but Laura was fearless and hadn’t hesitated all those years ago to talk to her. Either way Lafontaine was offering her a chance to spend time with Laura outside of school. Even if they weren’t talking about her in secret and did just need history help, was she going to pass this opportunity up? 

“I doubt you or the cupcake really need my help to study but I suppose I can offer my services,” She shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible while putting her sketchbook into her backpack. 

“Totally cool of you Karnstein. Here’s my number, text me so I can get yours,” Lafontaine slid her a piece of paper with scribble on it, “I’ll let you know the details later.” 

Lafontaine ended up texting her two days later and inviting her to Laura’s house on Saturday night. She’d originally planned to go to a party with Will at his bro Kirsch’s but she would much rather spend time with the girl she was crushing on. Maybe this could be a chance for her to show interest and see if maybe Laura was interested too. 

The studying had been a ploy. It was really a friend get together to watch old horror movies. Lafontaine's girlfriend Perry was there, along with Danny and Betty. She didn’t really like being duped into a hanging session with the one person she couldn’t stand and a couple of strangers. 

“Seriously? If we aren’t going to study, I can do something more entertaining than this for my Saturday evening,” She only made the comment to appear aloof. She was a bit excited that maybe Laura and Lafontaine were talking morse code about her. 

“Like what Wednesday Addams?” Danny sneered. 

“Anything is better than breathing in your stench,” She countered with an upturned lip of her own. 

“Sorry, Laf and I studied earlier and I couldn’t look at any more dates and facts without my eyes crossing. You’re welcome to stay if you want to join in movie night. I don’t mind having you here,” Laura offered her a grape soda and a small smile. Carmilla caught the elbow Lafontaine gave Perry while watching their exchange.

She accepted the soda and popped it open, “I think I can stomach these idiots for an hour or two but only since you asked so nicely, cupcake.” 

Laura quickly turned around, hiding her reaction behind her hair and going to sit on the couch next to Danny and Betty. It left Carmilla the seating options of the overstuffed chair or the floor next to thing one and two. She took the empty chair and kicked her boots up onto the edge of the coffee table, ignoring the nasty look Danny shot her way. 

They were half way through the movie when she noticed the tapping between Lafontaine and Laura against the body parts they could reach. It was harder to tell what they were saying as she could only partly see was Lafontaine was tapping out but it was Laura’s comments that caught her interest.

(She’s wearing leather.) Laura’s gaze was quick in her direction before darting back towards the screen but Carmilla still caught it. 

(You know it's got you hot and bothered.) Lafontaine chuckled and quickly covered by acting like they had a cough since the movie wasn’t even funny. 

(Her ass does look amazing.) Laura scratched under her chin before biting the corner of her lip. 

Holy shit! They have been talking about her. Laura liked her, and in the same way Carmilla liked her. From that point she didn’t even know what happened in the movie because she was caught up in her thoughts. If she asked her out now, she’d give away that she knew they were talking in secret. No, she needed to lay down some ground work or Laura might say no simply because she’d been eavesdropping on their conversations like a pervert. 

Before she left Laura’s house she’d turned quickly, tried to keep her expression neutral and gave Laura her number, “Just in case you need help studying later. Text me, cutie.” She’d left immediately after, not waiting to see if her number was well received or not. Her nerves kept her from eating all night. However, in the morning when she woke up she had a message from Laura. 

From that point on they texted nonstop. It started as a game of twenty questions that never ended. She knew Laura’s favorite color, food, movie, actor, book, quote. Then she also knew more personal things like her biggest fear, her dreams after high school, the worst sex she had. Laura knew just as much about her, even more than her brother Will knew about it. She was still hesitating on asking Laura out and it was quickly approaching the time to think about homecoming dance dates. If she didn’t ask Laura out soon it was possible someone else would beat her to it. Laura was a popular girl, everyone loved her. Of course someone was going to ask her soon but Carmilla wanted to be the one she said yes too. 

She didn’t make up her mind to finally do it until she oversaw another secret conversation in their shared history class. 

(So you had a sex dream about her last night?) Lafontaine was leaning forward, not really hiding that it was morse code she was talking to Laura in. Laura’s was leaning on her hand like she normally did during class, and lazily tapped out a stern response.

(I did and we are not talking about it.) Laura’s cheeks were a bit redder.

(Was she in those leather pants?) Lafontaine wiggled their eyebrows and the pieces clicked for Carmilla. Laura had a hot dream about her. She didn’t really know what to do with that information.

(Yes, now drop it.) Laura tapped out with more force than normal. 

(Ask her out already.) Lafontaine encouraged. 

(I’m too nervous to do it.) Laura answered and that sealed the deal for Carmilla. 

Without thinking about it Carmilla sat up in her seat, leaned over to where both of them could see her and she tapped out (Will you go to the dance with me?)

Both sets of jaws dropped before Lafontaine started laughing which gathered Mr. Harrison’s attention. Lafontaine apologized for the interruption and when their teacher's attention went back to the board Laura leaned over, “You know morse code?” 

Okay, so that wasn’t an answer to her question but she should have known that would be the immediate reaction. She smiled softly and nodded before tapping out her question again. This could potentially become very awkward and her nerves were jumping insistently in her gut. 

Laura stared at her fingers so Carmilla hoped the third time was the charm. Laura’s eyes widened before a blank expression took over. Her hopeful expression dropped as she jumped to the conclusion that Laura was going to say no. She leaned back in her chair and swallowed the lump in her throat down. Laura reached out to the edge of Carmilla’s desk and tapped firmly, (Yes). Carmilla looked up at her, eyebrows raised as Laura smiled and answered verbally, “I would love to go to the Homecoming dance with you.” 

Kirsch’s head whipped back and forth as he looked between them all, “What the hell just happened?” 

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to randombeemer for the read over. Most likely will have a second part to this one. Comments are always welcome and come see me on tumblr: wigster07


End file.
